


Dont Feel Lost.

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Guardian Angel, Time Travel, Weechesters, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired and circling this: http://doya-g.tumblr.com/post/33149421417 I hope Doya-G doesnt mind that I linked this to her tumblr.</p><p>Sam confesses something that happened when they were really young and Cas wants to make sure that it happened just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Feel Lost.

"You know what's really weird?" Sam was drunk and laughing and telling Cas a lot of things that he thought were weird. Most of them hadn't been that strange in the angel's mind. "When I was a kid, I don't remember this, but Dean told me about it, pretty soon after he met you. He said that when we were little he got lost in a big supermarket and some guy in a trench coat, like yours, found him, and helped him find us. He was really embarrassed because of it and our dad was really harsh about it. Even years later he would still make fun of him about it. I guess Dean took it really hard. He always wanted dad to see him as perfect."  
Cas thought on that. Dean had a way of trying to be the best, no matter what, and sometimes it didn't work out. He looked back into Dean's life, something that he hadn't tried to do as Dean had always told him not to dig around in his head, but the hunter was asleep on the opposite side of the room, already having drunk more than his fill. He found the moment and was surprised by how much it still hurt Dean. He had spent a huge amount of time trying to prove that he wasn't that awkward six year old still. 

The supermarket was large, the aisles going on forever and Dean was so small. He kept his eye out for a leather jacket, a man holding an infant, anything, but as he ran through the aisles he could hardly see anything. His eyes were stinging and filling up with tears. Even if he ever found his dad, he'd have to hide from him, clean up his face. His dad couldn't see him like this, couldn't see him crying.   
"You seem lost." a gruff voice boomed from behind him, making him jump. He turned and there was a man, as tall as his dad, in an old suit and a trench coat.   
"I got lost from my dad and my stupid brother." Dean tried to wipe the tears from his face. He'd been told not to talk to strangers, but this man seemed familiar somehow and so very strange, like he didn't know how to feel properly.   
He knelt before Dean, shrugging off his coat and letting him blow his nose into it. Dean was hesitant at first, he hadn't realized just how nice the coat was until it was up close. He didn't want to make it a mess but the man didn't take it away, just held it there until Dean cleaned himself up with it. It was soft against his face, not the stiffness of leather and it smelled good, like detergent and the Impala (even though this man had never been in the Impala) and something else, something ethereal and eternal.  
"Do you wish to try it on?" the man offered, opening it up.   
Dean nodded and the man wrapped it around him. It was huge on him.   
"Here." the man turned around, still crouching, and offered Dean his back, "Climb on. I'm sure we can find your family."  
Dean did as he was told and he was surprised by the height change and the safety he felt. He'd never thought someone would feel as strong as his dad before. He hadn't been carried in two years though and the height change made him dizzy momentarily.   
A few aisles over they found John, wandering with Sam in one arm and a shopping cart in the other. He didn't seem very bothered that Dean was looking for him.  
The man set him down an aisle over, giving him time to compose himself. Dean did but his eyes fell onto the man's startling blue ones before he was able to take off his coat.  
"Why are you so sad?" he asked.  
The man hadn't realized that he was sad, he hadn't realized he had felt or shown any emotions but as he thought of it, he realized that he was, "You are going to have a difficult life, Dean Winchester, and I am not going to be there for it. You will not be able to see me for a very long time. And that makes me sad."  
Dean gave the man a hug then and his arms wrapped around the boy tight, tighter than they should have and Dean was planting a small kiss to his forehead. It was strange, Dean Winchester without stubble, without hard muscle and the pain of years changing the texture of his skin and soul.   
"Now you catch up with your dad before you lose him again." the man pulled away, taking his coat with him.  
"Thanks for helping me." Dean muttered. He was blushing, already embarrassed.  
"You are doing your best and you will always be doing your best. Never feel regret or shame, Dean. Promise me that."  
Dean nodded. 

Dean muttered in his sleep and Cas watched him, his coat still in his arms, the warmth of a runny nosed six year old still clinging to it. He wished that Dean had been able to keep his promise, but beings that feel are cursed to find faults in themselves and their pasts.


End file.
